


Caution

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The decks of the platforms on Titan were always slippery. With it raining liquid methane constantly.





	Caution

The decks of the platforms on Titan were always slippery. With it raining liquid methane constantly.

So you always had to watch for how fast you were going at any given time. Or you would end up slipping right off the edge of the platforms.

Easy to say, Avery has done it, a lot, more times than he wants to count.

And of course, he had to slip and fall the one time he was trying to impress Sloane.

It was like witnessing it in slow motion. He comes in too hot with the entry and skidded across the floor, landing right on his face. Inches away from the Deputy Commander's feet.

Sloane stands there in shock at what just happened. When the shock passes she kneels down. Picking Avery from the collar of his armor like a cat, setting him straight back on his feet.

The Titan grumbles and pulls off his helmet, turning it over in his hand to inspect the damage.

There is a big thick crack running down the middle with smaller one's spider webbing outwards.

“Sorry for that.” He apologizes, tucking the damaged helmet under his arm. “Didn’t think that would happen.” He rubs at his face with his free hand. One part out of pain that still lingered from the impact and two because of the face-numbing cold. (and perhaps out of sheer embarrassment)

Sloane laughs and Avery feels his cheeks warm up.

“Maybe I should put up a 'caution wet floor sign',” She laughs again as she shift the weight of her feet, placing a hand onto her hip. “Prevent something like from that happening again.”

Avery can only nod, feeling his throat go dry.

The Titan Vanguard scout turns behind her, rummaging through one of the many crates. Out from the box is a clean and polished helmet. She turns back and hands it off to the Guardian. He fumbles with it and the damaged one falls onto the floor, causing more cracks along the visor.

“Take it as a gift, after all, can’t have someone going into the field with defected equipment now can we?.” Sloane gives a small smile and Avery stood there, hands holding onto the helmet like it’s the most important thing in the world and to Avery, it was as well be.

“Thank you.” He chokes out and slips the helmet on. Saving himself the enhance embarrassment of having Sloane looking at him as he was turning into a complete mess.

Sloane laughs for the third time and Avery legs nearly give under him. "Okay, see you Guardian, and try not to fall down again.” The Deputy Commander says in a joking tone.

The Titan gives her a nod and leaves the platform, heading downwards to group up of with the rest of his fireteam.


End file.
